


Again

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hob Nobs, John is at service to his omega side, Lusty Hormonal Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a visit from his sister. Harry has some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys I have a question. I have been going out of my way not to turn this series into ParentLock. And to mostly keep it about John & Sherlock having lots of sex/making lots of babies.   
> But a reader just wrote this:
> 
> _I'd love to see John and Sherlock interacting with the kids though...So it's not just about the pregnancy. I mean, don't get me wrong, your Mpreg Omega verse is super hot! But it feels a little like they don't care that much about the kids they already have, it's more about obsessively staying pregnant._
> 
> How do you feel? Do you want fluff/cracky/loving parentLock mixed in with your porn? Is the series too same-y at this point? I wanna hear your thoughts...

"Oh my god, John, look at you." Harry spreads both her arms wide as she takes in the sight of him.

"Hello to you too, Auntie H." grins John. He steps back into the flat as Harry pushes her way into the foyer. She leans in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ha! I can barely get to you baby brother!" She says, giving John a quick poke to his enormous belly. "How manys this going to make? Eleventy?" John tugs the white t shirt back into place. His belly already strains against it, despite it being relatively new.

"We were thinking of sending some of them to live with you, Harry." threatens John.

"Seriously John, you look like you're about to explode."

"Not for a while yet..."

"How many?"

"Five," says John nonchalantly moving towards the kitchen. "...Fancy some tea, Harry?"

"Five!?!? _Five!?!?_ John!"

"What..."

"Are you joking? Of course you're not - look at the size of you! What the hell have you and Sherlock been up to?"

John turns from the hob. Crosses his arms.

"Shagging, obviously."

Harry laughs, her eyes shiny, bright.

"I think you’ve got the hang of it! Oh my god, you're absolutely mad. This means you’ll have... eighteen kids?!?!" Her slightly horrified laughter doubles.

"Well, I'm glad you're so amused.”

"I'm glad it's not me!" Harry says. She closes in and gives John a hug. Her overly affectionate manner makes John wonder briefly what she's had to drink today.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Congratulations, that's wonderful." Harry kisses his head, paws at him lovingly as if he’s a child.

"Ok ok. Get off..." Says John smiling, but he doesn't push her away. He does love his sister. He does constantly crave attention while he's pregnant. John lets Harry fuss over him for a few more minutes. The kettle whistles.

Harry watches as John sets down two cups and a plate of biscuits.

“What’s it like?” She asks.

“What part of it?”

“Any of it? All of it? Dunno... you’re the omega, you tell me...”

John looks at his sister thoughtfully.

“I love it.” he says after a moment.

“What part of it?” Harry says examining a hob nob.

“Any of it, All of it!” John answers with a slow smile.

“Guess that’d have to be true, innit?”

John laughs in delight. His sister knows how much it tickles him when she drops her posh accent. Harry smiles playfully, leans forward and rests her hand on his huge belly.

“No surprise really. You with a big family. You always did hold the fort down at home. Ooh! feel that! You’ve got a fighter in there!”

“I know, believe me! Two of them are quite restless...don't know what the other three make of it, poor things.”

Harry shakes her head in wonder.

“The other three... so many... oh my god, John, you’re going to get so big...” She says.

“Mmmm. I like to blame Sherlock...” Says John with an odd, happy expression.

Harry looks at John curiously.

“John... is it true... about when... omegas... I mean you... you know, when you have them?” Harry asks.

“What?”

“That it feels good.” John’s sister continues to look at him steadily. John clears his throat, a trace of guilty pleasure surfacing on his face.

"It hurts, that's still there... maybe not as badly as you’d think..." He says looking into his cup, " but yeah..."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really good?"

"Yeah. Really good.” says John blushing slightly.

“Thirteen best orgasms of my life.” He adds after a minute. His eyes have taken on a strange glow.

“Blimey. And you’re up for five this time...”

“Yeah.” John blushes a lot more. “It’s going to be... we have... um...plans for when it's time... we usually do... it’s good for him too... When the babies come he gets so..."

Harry looks at her flushed, excited brother, suddenly lost in lustful thoughts. John; absurdly big and getting bigger, swelling with child and anticipation. His pupils are dilated; eyes extra large and dark. His hands move over his enormous stomach sensually. She’s not sure he’s aware he’s doing it.

“God, you’ll do it again, won’t you? Even after this lot...” she says suddenly.

“Again,” muses John rubbing his swollen belly in pleasure, “Again, yeah, again.”

 


End file.
